Grand Theft Weasel
'''Grand Theft Weasel '''is the 30th episode of the series and the ninth episode of the second season. I this episode that band has money to create an album but then gets stolen and they suspect it was Chucky and decide to torture (tickle) him to admitting it. Plot After Iron Weasel make a deal with Simon to produce an album, their money gets lost and they suspect it's Chucky. While babysitting they ask if Chuck took it nicely, which he rudely responds no. Then in their first attempt they tie him in a chair and shine a light in his face and tilt the chair but still says it wasn't him who did it. Then Derek suggests doing it the hard and most terrifying way, Ash thinks he is talking about forcing him to do word problem, which he isn't. Derek tells them to get the tickle table (a table with two straps and two feather dusters) and they all gasp at doing something so drastic. In the next scene, although he says he isn't ticklish Chucky is laughing histerically while Derek and Burger are using one hand to hold his arms down and the other to use feather dusters to tickle his armpits and side and Ash uses a puppy to lick his feet while Ash also uses a feather to tickle his feet as well. While still laughing he says he still didn't take the money, then they all stop and sigh in anger while Chuck takes deep breathes after being tickled for a long time. Derek says he's very tough and tells the others to tickle harder and they start again but now Ash is using the dog's paw and Burger begins tickling his torso and Ash continues to tickle his other armpit. They continue until his dad walks in and tells them that that is strike one and tells them that they need to stop. Later in the garage when Izzy and Tripp notice the tickle table and hear first of the stolen money. They strap Chucky down and tickle his armpits Izzy does it softly while Tripp roughly does it and he still admits he didn't take it but Tripp says they will continue until they hear the truth and continue for ten minutes. When the band walks in with Simon they stop and say he's on strike two. Trivia * Chucky may have a fear of being tickled after the band and Izzy brutally tickle him twice ** Although when Derek said they should tickle harder only Derek held his arm up he left his other hand behind him by choice, maybe beacuse of his ego. * According to the band the tickle table is used for when they think someone is hiding something * The tickle table is a cart with a soft surface with straps and comes with two feather dusters ** One is a standard feather duster, the other is one put inside a drill * His most ticklish place is possibly his armpits as when he was tickled both time his armpits were tickled * Quotes * Chucky: For the last time I don't know what you're talking about * All: Sigh * Derek: Fine! We'll do it the hard way * Ash: Derek? You're not talking about... * Derek: angrily Yes! * Ash: ..us putting him in the * Derek: angrier Yes! * Ash: ..a series of... * Derek: angry Yes, three times yes * Ash: Challenging word problems * Derek: Oh no, sorry I should have let you finish your sentence. Anyway! We have ways of making you talk up. Gentlemen! Prepare the tickle table. * Ash: Gasps * Burger: Gasps * Derek: Gasps * Chucky: Tickling? I'll have you know i'm not ticklish. * scene * is strapped down on a board while Derek and Burger hold his arms up to tickle his armpits with feather dusters while Ash holds a dog to lick his feet. Chuck laughs histerically * Derek and Burger: Coochy Coochy Coo * Chucky: hard I didn't take your money! * stop and sigh * Derek: Lads! Kids tougher than we thought. at Burger You! Tickle harder! * Burger: feather duster * Chuck: his arms down * Derek: And you! at the dog Lick more adorably! * lifts up his arm violently tickles his left armpit, Burger sets the tickling drill to maximum and tickles around his torso * laughs harder * All: Coochy Coochy Coo! Cooch Coochy Coo! Coochy Coochy Coo! * Simon: Hey! What are you lunatics doing to my son * Derek: We're teaching not to steal people's money * Simon: By tickling him? * Chucky: I didn't take thier money * Burger and Ash: Liar! * Burger: This'll teach him * hold his arms down, and burger puts his hands in his shirt to tickle him * Simon: Stop! * Burger: You want a go? * Simon: No! Chucky You people are crazy * Later * and Izzy use the feather dusters to tickle his armpits * Chucky: laughs I didn't take your money * Tripp: Don't make me get the puppy! Go ahead Izzy i'll take care of this * leaves * Tripp: I'll be right back with the bigger feather duster